


Hair Straightener

by kitcat133



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat133/pseuds/kitcat133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Bro participate in some after shower sex hehe.. I feel so naughty >-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Straightener

Dave just got out of the shower feeling refreshed he grabs a towel and turns around to plug in the hair straightener, and blow dryer he ironically bought because it he thought it was humorous that it has the same brand name as his best friend John Egbert's favourite (lame) movie; Con-Air you're still waiting him to come over one day and see it. But someone's was blocking way.  
Bro, what the fuck! How did you even get in here Dave asks ushering towards the locked bathroom door.   
“So you're going to let that think blow ya but not me?” Bro says ignoring the question. Dave is taken back blushing and having difficulty hiding his rapidly growing erection from behind the small towel.   
“So that's why you're here couldn't you have waited until I finished doing my hair?' Bro once again ignores Dave's question simply lifting the smaller Strider up carrying him to the bedroom, pinning him underneath him on the bed.   
“You're not being a very good boy not following commands like that for daddy. He whispers/growls” in Dave's ears leaving bites down Dave's skin. Dave gulps following along with Bro's kink cause he knew what will happen if he doesn't  
“I'm sorry daddy, I'll be good! I promise.” He says hoping the apology would earn him a less rough fucking.  
“Mmm, good boy Bro smirks ...but I'm still going to punish you for being a bad boy earlier.” He finishes earning a scowl from Dave. He pulls out a rope and ties up the still dripping wet Strider (in more than one way). Now, try an' move for daddy. Dave did as told as tried squirming beneath the ropes but to no avail. Bro smiles, “good.” he says as he kisses his younger brother passionately on the lips working his was slowly down his neck and collar bone area sucking and biting his skin, sure to leave bruises that Dave will have to cover with a collar or turtle necks when at school. Dave lets out a high squeak/moan as Bro makes his way to just underneath Dave's belly button teasing him with tempting kisses and licks   
“P-Please Bro! Dave begs “  
“Please what?” Bro responds  
“Please suck me off daddy, I'll be a good little slut for you.” Bro smirks up at his cock slut of a little bro he loves when he looses control and begs like that. He gives his brother a break and licks a stripe up the underside of Dave's cock listening to the shuddering moans coming from his brother, he keeps this up for a few minutes then surprises Dave by taking his full length at once deep throating him making sure to be careful with his teeth listening to the loud moan escaping Dave's lips he's usually not that verbal and Bro is surprised yet pleased.  
“Mmm Davey your sweet moans are so hot!” He says in a baritone hum against Dave's erection causing goosebumps to spread down Dave's body making him mewl in pleasure. Bro makes a few more sucks before feeling his brother get close and stopped causing a groan from Dave   
“Dude! What the fuck I was so close!” Dave complains. Bro just shushes him and gets up to grab lube from the drawer it appears to be orange flavored but that's just what Dave assumed from the Orange coloured liquid in the bottle. Dave soon feels Bro's tongue enter him guessing that his assumption was right seeing as Bro loved orange and it would only make sense. Soon enough he stops licking and replaced his tongue with also two lube covered fingers stretching and scissoring inside of him. He bites his lip to prevent another moan from escaping his lips like before. But couldn't hold back a squeak once feeling his brother pull out of him in order to replace it with his dick.   
“Oh Davey you're so tight for daddy” Bro cries taking no time to thrust hard into his little brother. Dave's muffled moans could be heard as he presses his face, and digs his nails into the mattress.   
“Faster daddy!” he begs only to get a hard slap on the ass   
“You don't order me to do anything you must ask!”  
“Can you Please fuck me faster daddy?” Dave corrects himself   
“Oh, you're so good to me Dave I might have to punish you like this more often.”  
“Oh yes please daddy!” Bro can't handle how nice and sweet his brother is being and goes faster as he reaches an orgasm   
“Ohh Dave do you want your big bro to cum inside you?”  
“Oh yes pleaseee!” he moans back earning more kisses on his neck from Bro.  
Bro starts to make his thrusts into Dave hard, deep and fast until he fills Dave's ass. With one last thrust he pulls out with a popping noise. Bro glances over at Dave's excessively messy hair laughing  
“Oh god lil' man it's worse than Dirks”  
“It wouldn't be this way if you'd have let me blow dry and flat iron it.” Dave grumbles  
“Hey! I heard that.. complains walking in Oh Jesus Dave is that you? Dirk asks barely able to control his laughter. His twin snaps a pic oh yeah this is going all over the internet   
“Wait what! Dirk what the fuck dude delete that!”  
“Don't worry Dave I'll caption it as D Strider younger.”  
“Oh no you wont!” says D bursting in and snatching the phone hitting Dirk upside the head and dragging him into his room  
“...We defiantly need thicker walls” says Bro once they leave  
“and locks Dave finishes.”


End file.
